The mask falls
by cootchiecoo
Summary: During the French occupation of Turkey, Heracles goes to see his former ruler. Fluffy TurkeyxGreece drabble. Slight Shounen-ai. No like, no read! Obviously... There is harsh language too.


Disclaimer= I do not own anything to do with Axis Powers Hetalia or the characters involved. This is a work of _fan fiction _and no money is made. Thanks and on with the show :3

Set during the French occupation of Turkey in 1919. This little drabble-thing is for all the Turkey-Greece fans out there. UNITE!!!  
WARNING! There is fluff in this. If you don't want rotten teeth, then... back button is up there!!!  
This is because the pairing needs a lot more attention... and less raep. So, let's all rejoice in the love we know is there (even if it's just a little!)!

* * *

That bastard... How dare he occupy _Turkey's _coal mines?! Did he have a death wish?! Heracles stormed up to Sadiq's front door, banging his fists on it for a few minutes. The Ottoman Empire was falling, Sadiq would be in bad condition. That idiot, Francis, would only be making that worse. Not that Greece cared! Not at all!! The masked bastard was getting what he deserved...

The door opened a few seconds later. Heracles looked up.

"Oi, whaddya want, Her'cles?" A shiver ran down the Greek's spine. Even if he would never admit it, he was still a little afraid of his former ruler's presence.

"I'm checking up on you, bastard! Now let me in." He pushed past the tall Turk, ignoring how thin he looked. From behind him, he heard Sadiq mumble about ungrateful colonies. "And shut it! I can hear you, you know." Greece made his way through the house easily, having lived in it for some time beforehand. _Nothing's changed... Idiot, why did I even come here? Not like he'd take my help. _Heracles walked into the kitchen, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked around. As a young nation, he had loved kitchens... they were always full of life back home.

"Make yerself at home then... Don' mind me! S'just my 'ouse..." Turkey crossed his arm, leaning against the doorframe. "So, yer checkin' up on me, eh? Nev'r thought I'd see the day." He stopped abruptly, his voice morphing into a coughing fit. All the events recently were taking their toll. Heracles winced inwardly. Walking towards the falling empire, he shook his head.

"Sit down, you're not well." To his surprise, Sadiq offered no resistance to his request. Turkey sat on a wicker stool a few meters away and slumped forward slightly. Te smaller nation took the chance to observe in silence.

Sadiq was wearing his trade-mark mask over his eyes, his green hood down for once. From where he was stood, Greece could see the double curl at the side of his neck. The usually tanned skin was slightly dull, loosing its glimmer. Turkey looked a bit of a mess. _Not like I care... Idiot brought it upon himself! _Heracles thought to himself. "What's France doing here, anyways?" He knew the answer, but it would help to hear it from Sadiq's lips. _His voice is a little scratchy, that can't be good. _He thought as the other began to speak.

"Thinks he's all brave 'cause they won th' war." Turkey paused, coughing a few times. Suddenly, Greece felt guilty for making him talk... "Thought he'd take my coal... Idiot just won't stop pokin' around, will he?" A weak laugh, then another cough. Heracles stepped towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The contact made Turkey jump slightly, looking up with dull eyes at Greece. "I'm an idiot, right? That's what yer thinkin'..." He looked away, one hand reaching up to hold the smaller nation's. They stayed silent for a while. Turkey didn't even cough for ten minutes, his only movement to take his mask off. Sadiq rubbed his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Heracles kept his eyes on Turkey.

The white mask dropped to the floor.

Heracles' eyes followed it, as did his hands. He picked it up, cradling it in his hands, and put it in Turkey's lap.

"Here. I don't want to see you're face..." His words held no malice. How could they, Greece thought, when Sadiq looked so.... helpless? Turkey nodded his thanks, placing the mask back in it's place on his face, re-fastening it at the back of his head.

"F'ckin' brat." Sadiq smiled, his arms encircling the standing Greece's wasit.

"Fucking geezer..." Heracles smiled despite himself, leaning into Turkey's hold.

Despite everything that had happened between them, and what would happen in years to come, Turkey had always held a place in his heart for the little nation. And Greece couldn't forget the Turk if he tried.

* * *

R&R? plz....

x Muffin x


End file.
